User blog:LordRimus/Balancing and Tweaking 3.5e
This all is for my personal use, but you can use it yourself as you see fit. NO Absolutes * Immunities now not absolute. Treat immunity as Resistance 100. Such resistance points can stack. ** If you have Racial Fire resistance 20, Class immunity to Fire, and Salient Divine Ability for Fire immunity you will have 220 Fire Resistance total. ** Abilities that negates immunities applies only on those, who have 100 or more resistance points, and ignores exactly 100 points of total resistance. *There is no absolute attacks. Only bonus to stats/bab/damage etc. Saving Throw is always allowed, no matter how improbable. *There is no absolute defence. Should be a defined limit to how much damage can be handled until break. Salient Divine Abilities Lesser deities receive one bonus ability, intermediate deities receive two, and greater deities receive three, those at Divine Rank 20 recieve 5 bonus abilities. Those at divine rank 21+ can have a total (2 * Divine Rank) of salient divine abilities,. Annihilating Strike Delete. Too OP. Completely balance breaking. Arcane Mastery * Creating new spells still requires proper knowledge(arcana) DC check, requires time (lvl of spell * 3 hours) and considerable thought (Concentration DC check). * New spell added to Deity's spell list and can be tought to any suitable spellcaster. * Only after spell was added into spell list, can deity cast it normally as any other spell. * Spontaneous Wizard Spells. Automatic Metamagic Can choose 3 metamagic feats at once. Avatar * Avatars have divine rank 0, no outsider levels, no divine bonuses, no divine immunities, no divine abilities, etc. * Aside from divine traits, Avatar have all mortal Class Levels, Feats, Resistanses, Skill Ranks and Knowledge deity have. * Avatar still can cast domain spells as spell-like abilities and have access to Greater Teleport and Planar Shift SLA's. * The deity can sense, see, feel and know everything the avatar senses, sees, feels and knows and vice versa. * Can manipulate avatar's size, within 1 size category at will. (Small<-'Medium'->Large) * Can manipulate avatar's appearance and gender at will. * Rank 6-10 deity can have 5 Avatars. * Rank 11-15 can have a number of Avatars equal to her Divine Rank. * Rank 16-20 can have a number of Avatars equal to 10 + Divine Rank. * Rank 21+ can have a number of Avatars equal 10 + 2 * Divine Rank. * Deity can see, hear and feel what Avatar sees, if she wants to, no matter where it is. * Avatar can be remote controlled directly, move and make decisions autonomously as deity's proxy, or be ordered to do some job, which it will do with full competence. * Any knowledge, information or experience gained by Avatar is shared with main body. * Avatars can be stored in the subspace and retrieved at will when needed. Deity can also create 3 * Deity's HD (Outsider HD included) HD of secondary avatars. *Secindary avatars do not have any divine ranks or any divine abilities. *They do not age, do not need to sleep or eat, but otherwise mortal. *Each individual secondary avatar's HD cannot be higher than Deity's Divine Rank. *They are in the same size category as its deity. *They can have only those job classes as main deity. * Can manipulate secondary avatar's appearance and gender at will. * The deity can sense, see, feel and know everything the secondary avatar senses, sees, feels and knows and vice versa. * Secondary avatar can be remote controlled directly, move and make decisions autonomously as deity's proxy, or be ordered to do some job, which it will do with full competence. * Any knowledge, information or experience gained by Avatar is shared with main body. *Creation of a secondary avatar lasts one week. * Secondary avatars can be stored in the subspace and retrieved at will when needed. Alter Reality * Accessable from divire rank 11 * Can be used a number of times per day equal to deity's divine rank. * Allows to alter terrain in the deity's own personal Godly Realm without requirement for rest. Alter Size From Diminutive to Gargantuan sizes only. Create Object Prerequisites: '''Divine rank 6, Int 30, 13 ranks in any Craft skill. Same, but materials can be as expensive as 1 gp per pound instead of 1 sp per pound. Create Greater Object ''Prerequisites:'' Divine rank 11, Int 35, Create Object salient divine ability, 28 ranks in any Craft skill. Same, but deity can create an object with a value of up to 1000 gp without impairment. For every additional 1000 gp of value (or fraction of 1000 gp), the deity must rest for 10 minutes. If the deity is creating an item on a divinely morphic plane or within its own godly realm, it can create a 2000 gp item without resting. If the deity’s realm is located on a divinely morphic plane, it can create a 3000 gp item there without having to rest. Divine Creation ''Prerequisites:'' Divine rank 16, Int 40, Cha 25, Create Object salient divine ability, Create Greater Object salient divine ability, 38 ranks in any Craft skill. * Created creature can have as much HD/Class Levels as deity have divine ranks, but no more than half of deity's HD (without 20 outsider levels). * Must be of existing(or extinct) race(creature) template. * Deity can create her own unique racial template by changing existing one. ** Creating new template counts as new creature creation. (Each change counts as 1 HD) ** Possible changes include: Changing appearance(skin/eye color, etc), size within 1 size category, common features(beautiful/sharp/skinny/bulcky, etc.), adding features (such as horns, claws, fur/hair cover, 3rd eye, wings, etc.), common character(carefree/haughty/playful/violent, etc.), changing special abilities and qualities, etc. * Deity can create no more than (2 x Deity's Divine Ranks) HD of creatures per year. * Creature/person is fully programmable. ** Can't have more INT, WIS or CHA scores than deity that created it. ** Can have a total 5 resistance points per deity's divine rank, on top of racial/class resistanses. * Deity can reprogramm created creature at any moment in minor ways, but needs 1 hour of rest after said adjustments. * Created creature have no resistance against creator deity's Mind-Affecting spells and abilities, and such effects can be made permanent at will. * The deity must convert a considerable amount of its own energy into a creature, which always leaves the deity impaired. The deity must rest for '''10 minutes × the creature’s Hit Dice × the creature’s Challenge Rating for each creature created, with a minimum of 10 minutes per creature. If the creature has class levels, each level counts as an additional Hit Die. * The deity can create any kind of magic item except an artifact. * Deity can create an object with a value of up to 2500 gp without impairment. For every additional 2500 gp of value (or fraction of 2500 gp), the deity must rest for 10 minutes. If the deity is creating an item on a divinely morphic plane or within its own godly realm, it can create a 5000 gp item without resting. If the deity’s realm is located on a divinely morphic plane, it can create a 7500 gp item there without having to rest. Divine Dodge Dodge percentage is 20 + Divine Rank, instead of 50 + Divine Rank. Increased Spell Resistance Bonus SR equals to Deity's Divine Rank, instead of fixed bonus of 20. Divine Spell Focus Bonus stacks, not overlaps. Lay Curse * Bestow Greater Curse Spell as base instead of basic Bestow Curse Spell. * Saving throw DC for mortals is (20 + the deity’s Charisma modifier + divine rank), no Spell Resistance. * Deities of equal or lesser rank are subject to this ability, allowed Will saves (DC 10 + the deity’s Charisma modifier + divine rank) to resist. * The curse can be removed only by a deity of equal or higher rank than the cursing deity or with wish/miracle spells, but they must succeed on a caster level check against a DC of (20 + Deity's Divine Rank + Deity's Charisma modifier). Spontaneous Wizard Spells Delete. Redundant. ...etc. Category:Blog posts